


A Gift

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Christmas Prompt List [24]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas prompt list, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Day 24: “It’s Christmas Eve, that means I get to open one gift.”





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> For dwayne-pride's Christmas prompt list on Tumblr.  
> One more to go!!
> 
> Day 24

“Come on Ellie!”

“No Nick.”

“Please?”

“No!”

“Please!”

“Cut it out with the puppy eyes! That's cheating!”

“Hey if it works..”

“Nick stop being a child!” 

“It's Christmas Eve, that means I get to open one gift.”

Ellie groaned and shoved a pillow over her face.

She felt a poke to her side. 

“Ellieeee.”

She was married to a man child, that was it wasn't it?

“Nick!” She yanked the pillow from her face. “You're a grown man! You can wait until tomorrow!”

“Possibly, but I don't  _ want _ to.” 

“For the love of god! If it'll get you to let me sleep more, go open a present!”

Nick gave an excited grin, sliding off the bed as he half ran to the living room. 

He was back two minutes later, getting back into the bed but this time hovering himself above her. 

Ellie blinked looking up at him confused. “Why are you looking at me like I just gave you the winning lottery ticket?” 

Nick leaned down, capturing her lips with his. 

Even though she was still confused Ellie happily returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Not that I don't like getting kissed..but what's going on with you” She asked carefully, eyebrow arched upwards. 

“Ellie, think back to the presents you got me for Christmas…”

It only took her seconds to get it. 

She chuckled. “Figured you would somehow pick the most important one.”

While she had got Nick presents she knew he'd like, she wanted to get him at least one gift that  _ meant _ something. Luckily it didn't take her long to figure out. Back when they were planning their wedding and Ellie's mom had been showing Ellie some jewelry passed down through the family for the first daughter to wear at her wedding, Nick had shared a story about how his family had something like that once but instead it was for the sons. Nick though wouldn't be having it. It was a watch and had broke when Nick's dad had got into the car accident that made him lose his dad. 

Ellie had finally found an exact one. 

“You're amazing.” 

She felt her cheeks color. “I just knew it meant a lot to you-” 

“Ellie, thank you.”

She pulled him down to her, their lips inches apart. 

“Just wait till you see what I have planned for later-”

Nick smirked. 


End file.
